Light Dust: Part Two of a Meister and Reaper Love Story
by AdrianCreeveyTheUndertaker
Summary: The due date for Maka is close, and she is just getting used to the idea of it. What about the other people in this town? Do they like the idea of Undertaker with Maka? Do they think that it's such a good idea? Or maybe they feel Maka is just a prisoner all together. How will anyone be able to deal with this at all?
1. Chapter 1: Bring Me To Life

Chapter 1 Book 2

Maka put in a black dress, she was getting ready for the funral. The lace that layerd over the cloth was resting neat, her black hat layed over a vale and she pulled her black gloves on. She seemed saddned, she didn't want to go to Madam Red's funral. Undertaker had led the men out of their shop with Madame red's body and coffin in tow several hours before as the preparations finished at the church. He then came out in his average clothes. This was a normal day for him, "Shall we, Maka dearest?" She turned to Undertaker and frowned "I'm not sure of this... I don't know her all to well or the family. Are you sure the Earl Phantomhive wont mind if you bring me?"

"I don't much care if he minds. And half of London knew her, yet only her buisness partners are coming. She needs a friend there, eh?" Maka nodded "Alright" She said placing a hand over her stomach, she felt a little morning sickness, but it was mainly from being so nervous "Alright, my dear, I'm ready." He smiled, as he took her arm and lead her to the church. Madame red was in an open casket. She wore a white dress, and was just a beautiful as when she lived. Maka looked at the body, saddened. She lost her only friend that she had in this city, Maka sat and waited in the back. She knew Undertaker had to stay outskde and prepair to burry the body.

A young boy, also wearing an eyepatch, entered the church halfway through the ceremony, carrying a puffy red dress that Madame would have loved. He walked down the aisle, ignoring the comments of people saying how scandalous a red dress on a corpse would be. Maka watched him. She said nothing of the dress being red, she as well knew how much Madam Red loved that color. How perfect it would be if she was buried in that dress. With a slight smile, Maka leaned back and watch the boy, the boy approached her coffin, and lay the dress over her, as Lizzy entered the church in a vibrant green and black dress, tears in her eyes, and Undertaker standing beside a VERY handsome man in a black suit.

Maka watched saddned even more so then bofore as little Lizzy said her good byes. After that, the coffin was carried to the Carrier. Maka sat up front in the drivers seat as the boy and his butler were in the back to be brought to her grave stone

The coffin was slowly lowered into the hole, as Lizzy cried on Ciel's shoulder, having been quite close with his aunt. Undertaker had been sure to keep her activities to himself, and the Ripper case, officially, went unsolved. Maka watched from a distince behind Undertaker "This wasn't the doing of Jack the Ripper. But since she died they thankfully stopped" said Ciel as Someone escorted Lizzy away so Ciel could say his last goodbyes "She can rest soundly, I have no doubt in that." Undertaker stayed solemn, but was obviously giddy. Funerals always make him like that. "What will you do now?" asked Maka "I will continue to work for the queen and protect her upon her request." she held up his ring that was on his thumb "This ring shows that it is my duty"

"Personally, I could do without the old wretch. Lazily passing her problems to the young Earl..." Ciel looked to him "It is my job to protect the queen and all of London. I hold the ring now! The Phantomhives have been doing it for generations" He replied to Undertaker, who just snickerd "Oh I know. I worked with your father~! But I only have issue with THIS queen."

"Why?" asaked Maka leaning against a stone. She slowly pushed her self off and went to him "I thought it was all the queens you hated and that's why we have nothing, cause you refues anything related to her" The Undertaker just nodded in agreement to his wife's statment "I do refuse anything related to her. But I had no issue with the other queens."

"There is nothing wrong with this queen!" said Ciel. Looking at him with an annoyed expression "As you say, young Earl..." Undertaker's tone made him sound like he was calling the young Earl a fool. Maka looked to Undertaker once more "Um.. It's getting late" she said trying to adovied any fights to be broken out. He gave a curt nod, taking Maka's hand, "Of course. You need rest." Maka waved good bye to Ciel and Sebastian as they walked back to the Parlor. "I'm sorry, I didn't think you hated the queen that much" she told him, feeling guilty abou t it.

"Ah, it's nothing. The woman simply... Irks me."he giggled as he unlocked the door to the shop, pulling the door open for Maka. Maka smiled "Good, I hate to see you when you're mad." Maka walked in the door and gasped. The shop had been ruined. Cookies were everywhere. The coffins were thrown all sorts of ways. Pictures, his tools, his make up supplies, everything was everywhere. "Who..." He stepped in confused at her reaction, stopping as he saw everything he'd made and collected were smashed. His expression was utterly shocked for over a minute, and he didn't move.

Maka turned her head to Undertaker "Now um... I'm sure we can fix all this." She walked over to a coffin as quick as she could, trying to lift it. Even though that wasn't the best thing for her todo since she was pregnant she had to try. He placed a hand on her shoulder, keeping her back from the splintered mess of coffins, still utterly quiet. Maka frowned and then turned to him "Are you okay?" She asked and looked away "Oh, look, there is a note on the coffen you sleep in."

"I will not leave my home for the sake of a few cowards. And my protection of you goes to the baby. You will be safe." She sighed "Fine." she slowly attempted getting off of the coffin she was sitting on "But, I still think I will call Ciel" He helped her off of the coffin and shrugged, "I will not personally take his help, but it is for you..." She stood on hee toes to lightly kiss her husband "I'm going to make the call now" She walked out of the room and towrds the phone. He was unresponsive to her, as he cleaned up some of the mess. Maka was worried since he didn't kiss her back that this may have effected him... to much.


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting of a Real Mother

Chapter 2 Book 2

The Next Day Ciel had shown up to the Parlor that was still a mess and still being cleaned by Undertaker "What happened?!" Ciel said loudly as Undertaker was still solemnly cleaning up the mess, his records having been burned by the traitor, so he couldn't work. Maka came out "Will you please answer the boy? He is only here to help" Maka said getting on her knees to clean up the burnt sheets. "Maka get up... You can't kneel down like that anymore. The shop was in worse repair when we got home after the funereal.

"I can't get up. I'm stuck" she replied to him. Ciel said nothing. He decided to wait for this small agrument between an Angered Undertaker and his sensitive wife to simmer downHe stepped over to her, holding out his hands to her. Maka held on to his hands forbsupport as she got up "So, what happened?" asked Ciel "Who did this?" Undertaker gave off a shrug "If I knew, we wouldn't be having a crisis trying to find them." "Anything left behind? Letters? Foot prints? Anything at all?"

"I've already looked. There's nothing incriminating." Maka sighed "There was a note, but my husband tore it up!" He huffed. Undertaker's silly side was gone "It was a threat. Saying they knew Maka was held captive." Maka turned her head to him "Why didn't you tell me that?!"

"Because it doesn't matter." Maka looked away, she had the feeling once again he was keeping something from here. Ciel nodded "Well, there isn't to much I can do but tell the queen" Immdeitly Undertaker refused. "I will not have her interfering with my business." Maka put her hand to her forehead, starting to feel stressed. "Ciel thank you very much, but I guess thhe call was pointless. Sorry to taje time from your day. Undertaker will be fine and the shop will be back on its feet in no time"

"No coward is going to keep me from my work." Ciel just stared for a moment, he gripped the head of his walking stick tightly. Undertaker was being stubbron and it was out of the ordanery the way he had been acting lately. Everyone noticed it. But, Ciel responded calm and kept his cool as always "Very well then. I will be going then. If you need anything please call." Ciel then made his way out of the Parlor.

Undertaker waved him off, in no mood to be his silly self. He went about, picking up the splinters from the smashed coffins. Maka was in the bedroom. She was feeling pain in her stomach. Maybe theybwere contractions. Maka walked out, Hiding the pain "I'm going to walk. I need freash air" He gave a slight nod, as he picked up a slashed, once priceless painting.

She frowned slightly more and left. Walking as quick as she could to get to the hospital, feeling as if she was about to pass out. It wasn't to far since they were the funral home, she walked in "Help me! I think...I think I'm in labor!" The nurses looked quite surprised for a moment, before they all rushed to her aid.

Maka was taking in deep breaths "My husband, he doesn't know that I'm here." She said, starting to cry "I don't want him to know" They gave a slight nod as they wheeled her to the birthing room. When there, they set her up. Maka was already bleeding and they couldn't get it to stop. She screamed from how much pain she was in... it was a sound all the doctors and nurses knew well. As Maka started the birthing process the nurse went against her wishs and called her husband.

Back at the parlor the phone rang, Undertaker was baffled, the phone never rang. Not there anyway. He picked it up placing it to his ear "Hello?" he answerd "Yes, hello this is the nurse with London City Hospital. I am calling to inform you that your wife is having the baby... but we are sorry to say she is very sick from the baby... she will die shortly after." The nurse spoke calmily, in her heart she hated telling others their loved ones were dying.

Undertaker was stone frozen for a full minut before he ran out with nothing else on his mind but Maka. He had finnally made it, but not soon enough. Maka was in her bed holding the baby boy, her skin was at white as Undertaker's, her body skaing from the lack of blood. Undertaker came in putting his arms around her "Maka... you can't... you can't die... I don't want to lose you! You promised that you would stay forever. You're going ot break our contract!"

Maka smiled lightly "Our contract was, I'd stay till the day I die... I'm dying now, but I will always love you and our son. Remeber that." she told him closing her eyes. "No! You can't go out with that! YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE!" Undertaker held her even tighter. He already had lost his first wife and didn't want to lose Maka too. But, Maka took her last breath as her heart stopped beating. She died peacefully in her husbands arms, as she herself, held their son.

The nurse took their son from Maka's arms, as Undertaker held her shoulders, shaking her knew that she was dead. He knew it all too well. "Maka...Maka... Come on wake up... Wake up Maka you CAN'T BE GONE." The nurses all looked saddly at him as he shaked the body of his dead wife "We're very sorry for your loss Mr. Undertaker" saidba nurse quitly "She hung though just to see you once more" Another nurse nodded "You may takw your son home today too!" she said happily, trying to cheer Undertaker up.

"Keiran... His name will be Keiran..." He picked up her body as if she were a bride, and made for the door. "Someone will come for the boy later..." The nurses looked oddly at hime. Later the Earl Phantomhive came by as requested by Undertaker. He had already left town, and with Maka's body


End file.
